Many game animals have highly developed senses of smell that are far more acute than that of humans No matter how well one may track a game animal, if the wind shifts towards the animal or if one gets close enough the animal can know you are there by your scent and quickly scurry away. Therefore, when hunting or tracking game it is imperative to reduce or to completely mask one's scent.
If view of the importance of reducing or masking one's scent a scent masking mixture is highly desirable. Ideally such a mixture would be both effective and economical. Given the desire to avoid harsh and potentially dangerous chemicals it would be beneficial if that mixture was natural. Ideally that mixture would either totally mask a wearer's scent or provide a scent that mimics that of the natural world. Preferably such a scent masking mixture could be provided in bulk quantities as either a liquid that is capable of being sprayed or as a semi-solid or solid such as a balm that can be easily spread.